


Red-Light Heroes (Discontinued)

by RubberSamus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Corruption, F/F, Hypnosis, Mind Control, Rubber, Superheroes, Tentacles, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberSamus/pseuds/RubberSamus
Summary: It's not always easy trying to live a normal college life in a world where superheroes exist. Especially for Sylvia, a less-than-perfect student who'd rather go out with her friends than study. Things take a turn for the worse when, after an encounter with the notorious Meowstress, she becomes cursed with a set of rather perverted abilities! It'll take the help of a group of misfit heroes; a collection of rejects shunned because of their bizarre (and kinky) powers; to help her understand her own!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Villains of the Night

"You've gotta be freaking kidding me!" The loud, frantic clacking of heels echoed across the alleyway as the young woman ran as fast as she could, weaving between trash cans and boxes strewn across the ground.

"I can't have a single drink without something crazy happening, why am I so fucking _cursed_?" A can got knocked aside by the wild swing of her feet, not daring to slow her pace as she came to a bend, nearly slamming into the wall as she rounded the corner. Behind her, the sounds of loud meows and squeaks could be heard bouncing off the brick walls of the surrounding buildings.

"Why did _I_ have to be the one to run into a bunch of _freaks_???" her heavy breathing showed her panic as she anxiously rambled to herself. "I'm a good person! I don't kill people, I pay my taxes, I go to school, why the fuck did it have to be me-agh!" the inevitability of tripping while running in heels finally sent her flying forward, landing hard on her shoulder. She kicked her heels off and instinctively wiped the dirt off her cocktail dress before abandoning them like they were dime store knockoffs.

"Come drink with us, Sylvia! It'll be fun, Sylvia! There's no way you'll ever run into a crazy supervillain, Sylvia! You're just paranoid!" Even in a frenzy she found the time to sarcastically imitate her friends as her bare feet slammed against the concrete. She was focused entirely on the light ahead of her, where the promise of a busy street and the protection of a crowd awaited her. Fortune seemed to be against her, however, as she saw a swift shadow moving above her before dropping down to block her path. The shadow instantly dropped onto all fours, and a pair of reflective eyes glared at her as she skidded to a halt.

"Fuck!" Was all she managed as she turned on her aching heels, running the other way as fast as she could. _Just gotta stay away! A hero will drop down and save me any second now!_ She tried to reason with herself in any way she could. She saw superheroes on television all the time, doing interviews and saving lives. It seemed like they were everywhere in this city. Yet...

"No one ever comes to save me!" Sylvia cried resentfully, hearing the figure that had appeared before her padding across the ground rapidly behind her. She turned the corner again, and was instantly met with three sets of feline eyes hiding in the dark. She skidded to a halt, nearly teetering forward as her momentum carried. She turned back again only to see the previous figure backlit by streetlights far ahead. She was slowly being backed into a corner. She went to reach down for her heels, intending to protect herself with them, only to be reminded they were laying somewhere in the alley.

The figures around her crawled closer, remaining low to the ground. She could see tails flicking back and forth,just barely reflecting the yellow light of the surrounding city. It wasn't long before cold brick pressed up against her back, completely blocked in by her hunters.

"S-screw off already!" pleaded Sylvia. "I don't have anything to give you! I'm just your average broke college student!" It was true, she didn't even have her purse or phone on her. They'd been left inside the bar with her friends when she came out for a smoke. She'd tried to return to the bar when she'd first seen her assailants, yet in a cruel twist of fate the door had locked behind her. Now she had her back against the wall with no hope of escape.

"Silly kitten!" A sharp, playful voice pierced through the darkness. "We're not here for that... we're here for you!"

One of the figures slowly started to stand while the feminine voice cackled with delight. The faint light reflected off of voluptuous curves, revealing tight, sleek rubber clinging to her form. She looked up towards the woman's face, yellow eyes surrounded by a mask, and within her hair poked two distinct triangular shapes. Her hands were brought up to her chest as she began to strike a pose, giving Sylvia a menacing, cheshire grin.

"Wait a minute..." Sylvia's eyes widened with sudden realization. "I know you! You're-"

"That's right, my dear!" The woman performed an exaggerated twirl, the tail that snaked behind her wrapping around her legs as she did so. "The Meowstress has arrived to claim another stray!"

"Fuck that!" Sylvia pressed herself harder against the wall, as if attempting to phase through it. "I'm not letting you turn me into... one of _them_!"

She looked around at the surrounding figures. All of them were incredibly similar in appearance, at least in the darkness of the alley. They'd stayed close to the ground, hips swaying side to side, as if to show off their plump, rubber-clad rears. They were all clearly people, caught under the villain's corruptive spell, reduced to being her feline lackeys.

"Tsk, tsk! Such a naughty kitten!" The Meowstress suddenly lunged forward, putting her hand over Sylvia's mouth. She felt something rubbery and firm start to fill up her mouth, pressing against her teeth as the strange form expanded. Before long, she'd found herself completely gagged by firm rubber, reducing her cries to muffled growls.

"There! Much better!" The woman's eyes glinted with mischief as she purred with delight, pulling back for a moment. "You really shouldn't worry, dear kitten! You'll _adore_ being mine!"

Sylvia tried to push The Meowstress away only to be swiftly grabbed by gloved hands. She heard the low purring of the catlike woman as she admired her prey, pinning the distressed girl onto the ground. As Sylvia tried to rip herself away from the villain's grasp, she felt something cold spreading across her fingers. Looking to her pinned hands, she saw something dark spreading over them.

 _Shit! She's using her powers on me! Cut it out! I don't want to be your lap cat!_ She squirmed violently, until suddenly she heard The Meowstress cooing into her ear, prompting her to look up at the other woman.

"Silly girl... just focus on me for a moment..." The young woman peered up at her, and in an instant their eyes locked. Her vision was filled with bright yellow as narrow pupils gazed back at her. She noticed a faint glow, and all at once her thoughts became completely scrambled, sending her into a dizzying spiral. She felt herself spinning, and yet her eyes never left The Meowstress. Dizziness turned into a soothing comfort, her body hit with a wave of relaxation that flowed down her spine, spreading through her arms and legs. It wasn't long at all before the poor college girl had stopped struggling altogether.

 _What... what is this feeling? Why can't I move? I shouldn't be looking at her but my body isn't listening!_ Thoughts had started to become clearer as another wave of panic overtook her. _You're stronger than this! Just look away! Just fight it!_ As she struggled, she felt that cool sensation still spreading across her arms. Even if she could break free from the villain's gaze, she had no idea how she'd prevent the spread of the rubbery corruption. Still, she had to try. With the last of her will, she tore her eyes away from the enchanting gaze of The Meowstress, and shut her eyes tight.

"Aww, are you resisting me, my naughty little kitten? You're stronger than I thought!" Despite her words, The Meowstress' voice gave off an aura of mischievous delight. They clearly lived for the thrill of the hunt. "However, you'll never be any match for my power! I have ways of making you submit!"

Sylvia's hands were released, yet they still refused to move, and the sensation of spreading rubber didn't cease. Instead, the firm grasp of the villain was moved to her head, covering her ears. She felt the cool sensation again, worried that her head might be covered, but her fate was decidedly worse. A sharp gasp was drawn from her lips as she felt something enter her ear, filling her with fear. Her body jolted, her mind suddenly blanking out, eyes shooting open wide only to be engulfed in pools of bright hazel. Mind growing dormant, thoughts never returning, Sylvia gave in to the allure of the woman's gaze.

The words that followed pierced her hollowed mind, filling them intensely. "Just relax. Let my influence overtake you. Fill you. Let me make you perfect."

The Meowstress' gentle purr soothed Sylvia. She found the touch of spreading latex far more pleasurable than before, and she moaned against her delightful rubbery gag. Spreading corruption had reached her shoulders, the villain never breaking eye contact while crawling lower to cover her legs. All the while, Sylvia was vaguely aware of the presence of her cronies, who circled around excitedly, mewling amongst themselves.

 _I'm going to be like them..._ Thoughts started to swirl through her head while the hypnotic gaze of The Meowstress kept her docile. _Just a mindless... sexy... rubber kitten..._ Her body grew warm as visions of servitude before her hypnotic mistress filled her mind. Drool started to drip from around the gag, her eyes glazed as they stared into swirling pools of color. Her legs were becoming covered, rubber replacing her heels, climbing up bare skin towards her thighs. As the the latex from her arms reached her chest, she felt an immense, pleasurable feeling fill her body.

"M-mrrrrrrhhhhhnnn!~" Sylvia moaned through the ball of rubber, exhaling sharply through her nose. Waves of incredible, sensational bliss flowed from her chest as her silky dress turned into firm rubber, cupping her sizable breasts with an intimate tightness. Yet, she felt no discomfort, her altered mind easily accepting the comforting embrace of her smooth, seamless attire. The black substance climbed up her legs, eager to meet the dripping rubber above. Another blast of air through her nose, and Sylvia was squirming with anticipation, her legs stretching out and spreading wide. A single thought bolted through her mind like a fleeting star:

_It's heading towards my pussy!_

She couldn't keep herself still, trembling even more than her very first time. It was wildly clear to her just what would happen when the rubber reached her groin. An enhanced sense of touch made the lustful college girl painfully aware of how much distance there was to close. Even with her reduced movement as the creeping restraints attempted to hold her still, the force of her hips had her practically humping The Meowstress from below. This only made the other woman purr as Sylvia counted the seconds in her head before the living latex would finally touch her aching nether. The anticipation was almost too much to bear, until:

_"M-MHHHHHHNNNNNNNHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

If The Meowstress hadn't roughly grasped her hair, Sylvia's head would have slammed into the concrete below with incredible force. The pleasure that razed her body the second the cool liquid rubber had pressed against her hot, dripping pussy was indescribable. Waves of ecstatic bliss unlike anything she'd felt before had taken over every muscle, every tendon, every nerve. It felt as though her entire body might melt, that her destiny was to become one with the substance that was consuming her. The strong grip of the wonderful rubber prevented harm while her body thrashed about, fingertips threatening to claw up the concrete, toes curled painfully tight. Her pleasure was so perfect it was unbearable. Otherworldly. Insertion wasn't even necessary, just the firm pressure of her rubber prison was enough. A part of her was thankful for this, while another desired such punishment.

Her corruption was nearing completion. Rubber started to meet together around her abdomen, and soon she would have a full catsuit much like the ring of girls that had surrounded her. The Meowstress stood up, glowing eyes meeting once more as she looked down at her teary-eyed prey. Even though her ears were covered by the rubber the villain had placed there, Sylvia could hear her quite clearly.

"You're almost ready, my dear! Soon you'll be our perfect little subject!" She showed pointed teeth as she grinned widely, moving closer to start imposing her will on Sylvia's weakened mind. Suddenly, the college girl saw the villain's pointed ear twitch. Their eye contact was broken as the feline woman stood up fully, looking around as her cronies did the same.

"Someone's coming" Sylvia heard The Meowstress say. "Quick, grab the girl, we need to scurry out of here!"

The disoriented girl watched as one of the rubbery catgirls crawled towards her, threatening to carry her away. Right before she became close enough to grab, her vision was suddenly blocked out by a large figure, the ground rumbling underneath her. She was startled into lucidity, staring up at the stranger that stood above her. Their figure was large and muscular, with wide, broad shoulders blocking the light around her, not to mention preventing her assailants from getting near her. It was hard to see anything else in the dark, and what made matters worse was the growing sense of vertigo Sylvia had started feeling. Breaking free from The Meowstress' spell did little to help her think, her body still paralyzed on the ground.

In her daze, Sylvia started to hear the sounds of a scuffle. Loud cracking sounds echoed through the alleyway, making the poor girl flinch. She became increasingly grateful for her large protector as she laid upon the ground, seemingly unable to focus her gaze. Soon enough, though, she started to make out voices.

"Candy... out of here! Take... to base! Keep her safe!" Sylvia registered the words in a jumbled mess, though she soon learned they weren't for her. The figure in front of her turned to reveal a soft, masked face peering over a sizable chest, muscular arms seizing Sylvia swiftly. She felt her stomach turn as she was thrown over the woman's shoulder, vision spinning. She was barely able to make out a pair of figures driving back The Meowstress and her goons, with several figures scurrying away to safety. To her utter dismay, Sylvia watched the ground suddenly fall away below her, and she screamed into her gag as her and her new captor rapidly ascended.

Just a few moments later, her vision went completely black.


	2. Strange Saviors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being carried away from the clutches of The Meowstress, Sylvia finds herself in the company of a group of misfits. Grateful, she becomes introduced to each of them as they try to understand what happened to Sylvia.

Sylvia's dreams were a swirl of strange visions. She felt her body contorting in bizarre ways, her limbs shrinking and stretching and wrapping around each other. It was impossible to make sense of any of it, especially while her mind felt like it was being handled like a piece of dough. She had no choice but to endure a tormented rest until:

"GAH! F-fucking hell..."

Sylvia awoke with a start in a cold sweat, her body gripped intensely by conflicting sensation. A sharp pain had gripped her wrists as she was forcibly prevented from shooting upwards once regaining consciousness, apparently by a set of ropes. She turned her head left and right as she struggled against her bindings, soon coming to the distressing realization that not only was she tied to a bed, but that her night was not a delusion; her body was clad in rubber from the neck down.

"Ugh... what kind of kinky shit did I get into last night..." Even as she recalled the night's events, she struggled to accept it as truth. It seemed completely absurd that she'd be tangled up with a random supervillain, much less the crazy cat lady herself. Yet, she figured this was likely the least of her worries at the moment. Tilting her head to the side, she started trying to figure out where she was. It didn't take much to realize she was in a dressing room of some kind. A line of mirrors surrounded by lights were set up in a row, small counters covered in bottles and brushes beneath them. There was a clothing rack directly beside her, with various outfits, costumes, and wigs hanging from it. The room itself was colorful, and smelled strongly of perfume.

"A dressing room? Did I get kidnapped by the circus or something?" She looked for any trace that she was being watched, or that she wasn't alone. Would it be a good idea to call for someone? If she had been rescued by a hero, this certainly didn't strike her as the kind of place anyone would stage as their hideout. She figured there was no point in delaying the inevitable.

"HEEEEEYYYYYYYYYY!" she yelled out at the top of her lungs. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

It didn't take long for a response. She heard muttering outside of the door, first. A feminine voice was heard rather easily just outside the door.

"...told you to keep a close eye on her and let me know as soon as she's awake!... No, it's fine! It's fine. Go get Dominic, please. Thank you, dear."

Soon after, the door creaked open, and a tall, slender woman stepped in. Long, flowing locks cascaded over her shoulders in a bundle of dark curls. A sleek black dress clung to her light skin, heels clicking against the floor. Sharp, piercing eyes gazed down at Sylvia, accented by dark eyeshadow. She said nothing at first, simply staring down the bound-up girl intently, fully concentrated. Her intimidating presence kept the normally brash girl quiet at first. As soon as they locked eyes, Sylvia could feel a strange pressure. It was hard to describe, but there was something powerful about this woman, and her stare felt as though she was-

"Reading your thoughts? Yes." Sylvia jumped suddenly, her train of thought becoming completely interrupted. "And before you ask, no, we're not with The Meowstress. I'm checking to see how deep she sunk her claws into you."

Sylvia just blinked. _So I was saved by a group of heroes last night. I think I recognize her voice, she's the one who told that one girl to grab me... Candy?_

"Consider yourself lucky." The woman seemed to relax, and the imposing pressure Sylvia had felt seemed to fade. "We must have saved you before she did any real mental damage. The tendrils in your ears had me worried. Oh, by the way, you're spelling it wrong. It's Candi with an 'I'"

The girl just blinked again. "Sorry... well, thanks for saving me I guess. I'd be chowing down on cat food by now if it wasn't for you all. Speaking of names..."

"Call me Mesmerelda," she replied, glancing back at the door. "Dominic should be back soon, he can untie you."

"Gotcha... who are you all anyway? You're not anyone I've heard of before." It was true. Superheroes were usually plastered all over television through documentary specials, night shows, and of course the news. Very few heroes, even those less favored, had the luxury of privacy, yet this group was alien to her.

"We work at night, mostly." Mesmerelda explained. "For one reason or another, our particular lifestyles and abilities aren't appreciated as much by others. Not a big deal if you ask me." She brushed her bangs away from her face. "It lets us deal with the villains of the night that often go overlooked."

"Like The Meowstress?" Sylvia squirmed a bit, trying to find comfort in her bondage. The hero simply nodded, and the young woman spoke again. "Did you catch her?"

"If only. Just as well, though. The woman you ran into wasn't the real deal, anyhow."

"What do you mean by that? Being covered in liquid rubber seems plenty real to me!"

Mesmerelda opened her mouth to speak, only for the door to come flying open to let in a chaotic presence. The man Sylvia could only assume to be Dominic rushed in only to need to catch his breath for a second, but not without putting himself into a dramatic pose.

"I came as soon as Candi told me she was awake! Is she resisting? Did she try to escape? Are you hu-... oh, no, she's still tied up! I knew that!" The man wiped some sweat off of his dark-skinned brow, relaxing himself a bit as he looked over at Sylvia, giving her a smile to try and save face. After brushing unseen dust off of his tight, leather clothes, he leaned against the doorframe. "Sup. I'm Dominic."

"...Hey," the most Sylvia could do was smile back awkwardly. _Dominic, huh? Not much of a superhero name... Then again he doesn't seem like much of a hero_.

She could swear she saw Mesmerelda crack a smile.

"Here, let me get those for you," said Dominic. With a flourish, the ropes holding Sylvia to the bed were unwound, and to her surprise they slithered away like snakes, moving across the floor towards the man in the doorway. They slid up his pant legs and disappeared. She hoped that's not where they originally came from.

Finally free, she sat up in the bed, noting the creak of the rubber stuck to her body. She was still too warm for comfort, but it felt amazing to be able to stretch. More than a few pops were heard as she locked her fingers and extended her arms over her head.

"There, now you can move a bit. I know I didn't sense anything amiss in your mind, but let me be clear..." Sylvia felt that pressure return as Mesmerelda spoke. "Try anything funny, and I can knock you out in an instant."

Sylvia gulped. "Y-yes, ma'am."

"Relax, Mezzy, don't stress the poor girl out too much!" Dominic put a hand on the tall woman's shoulder. "She's already been through a lot. Is there anything we can get for you..."

"Sylvia," she replied softly. "Well, if you can unzip this hot catsuit for me..."

"Er, actually..." Dominic approached with a sheepish tug of his collar. "Thing is... It's seamless. We checked but it seems like we must have gotten to you after you'd been covered. Only way to get it off is to cut it or something."

"Then cut it off!" Sylvia felt herself growing hotter. "I can't leave like this!"

"Chill, chill! Mara is getting us something to remove it with," Dominic explained, while Mesmerelda started walking towards the door. "We were trying to figure out how to remove it while you were asleep. You're the first person we've rescued from The Meowstress and her goons, after all."

"Really?" Sylvia was a bit shocked, though the group definitely didn't seem like they were the most experienced, admittedly. "So you just recently started going after her?"

"Not exactly," Dominic scratched the back of his head, ruffling his own short hair. "Usually we're just a tad too late. It doesn't help that it's hard to pin one of the little buggers down without ending up being caught yourself."

"I see..." Sylvia nodded thoughtfully, looking down at the shiny rubber that hugged her body, moving her hands over it. It admittedly still felt a bit pleasurable, yet still uncomfortably warm. She sighed and stretched out her legs, digesting all of the information she'd been given.

"Sooo..." started Dominic. "Mind telling us a little bit about-"

Suddenly, the room filled with strange, crackling energy. A figure appeared within the room in just a blink, dark electricity crackling around them. Someone shrieked, but Sylvia wasn't sure if it was her or not. Her entire body quivered with surprise; a forceful sensation that the girl had never felt before.

"Hey. Got the knife or whatever... Oh, she's awake."

Sylvia couldn't decide what was more jarring; the woman's sudden entrance or her actual appearance. Her skin was a striking deep blue, with unnatural black eyes that shone with gold irises. Pointed teeth were hidden behind black lips, and curved horns curled from within long, dark hair. She clutched a thin, sharp knife within pointed fingertips, a forked tail swaying behind her slender legs. Her clothing was far more regular: she wore a grey sweatshirt and some shorts. A pair of dark bat like wings were folded behind her, slightly visible as they poked out from her relatively small silhouette.

"Holy shit you're a succubus!" gasped Sylvia, her body shaking a bit.

"Yea? What about it?" the woman seemed rather flippant of the comment, walking towards Sylvia. "You want the suit off or not?"

The rubber-clad woman was taken aback, looking over to a frazzled Dominic and an unfazed Mesmerelda for an explanation. The mind reader simply shook her head and came closer.

"Sylvia, this is Mara. Mara, Sylvia. Thanks for finding something to try and slice this thing, Mara."

"Uh huh," replied the quiet succubus, toying with the small blade between her fingers. "So are we gonna do this or what?"

"Let's wait for Candi, first," said Mesmerelda. "Know where she is, Dom?"

"Uhhhh not sure," he said with a shrug. "I think to go get a snack?"

"Ugghhhh! I'll get her!" groaned Mara. She blinked out as quickly as she had appeared, vanishing in a puff of black smoke that quickly dissipated. Almost immediately, the succubus reappeared, making Sylvia and Dominic jump again. "She's coming."

Mesmerelda nodded and looked out the door to watch out for her. It wasn't long before heavy footsteps could be heard coming from outside, and Mesmerelda moved out of the doorframe. Astoundingly, the woman who entered had almost as striking an appearance as the succubus, but in a completely different way. Bright pink hair flowed down her back, swishing back and forth as she came to a stop within the room. It was almost surprising she didn't bust through the doorframe on her way in, considering her massive height compared to the other members of the group. A bright pink dress contrasted with a set of impressive muscles, and her frame hit Sylvia as familiar; it was obvious this was Candi, the woman who'd carried her away from the Meowstress and her cronies.

"Candi's here!" the woman exclaimed with a bright smile on her face. "Oh! Sleepy girl's awake! Yay!" her enthusiasm was almost overbearing, and her tone carried a sort of childlike innocence.

"H-hey. Thanks for saving me last night," Sylvia said, a bit sheepishly.

"Umm... oh yea! You're totes welcome!" another blinding flash of a smile was given.

"Don't mind her, she's a bit of a bimbo," said Mara, approaching with the blade and gesturing for Sylvia to lie down. "Candi, stand by the door and just be ready if anything happens. Don't know if this latex is dangerous or not.

"Okaaaaay!" came the bubbly response. Sylvia rested on her back, looking into the dark eyes of the succubus. They became focused as she brought the blade close, tugging on the suit with her other hand to get an idea for how much give it had.

"Don't you have a way to, I dunno, just 'magic' the suit off of me or something?" said a nervous Sylvia.

"Sorry, our powers don't work like that, kid," Mara replied bluntly. She brought the thin blade up towards the neckline of the suit, the woman inside laying deathly still. She pushed the flat of the blade between the thin space above her skin and below the rubber, before tilting the edge towards the suit. Mara took a deep breath and pulled, the knife cleanly starting to split the rubber into two.

Sylvia felt some of the tension fade as the rubber prison started to give way. She'd begun to worry she'd be stuck in it forever, and the relief she felt was enormous. She rested her head back and closed her eyes, letting the knife do it's work. Mara, however, was intensely focused, being as careful as possible not to graze the skin with the sharp razor. Candi could be heard humming to herself by the door, and even with her eyes closed she was faintly aware of Dominic lingering nearby, watching intensely.

He must have been to close, as a few seconds later she heard Mara sigh.

"Look, are you _that_ excited to see her tits or something? You _really_ don't need to be this close," Mara growled at Dominic, prompting him to start backing away. She regained her focus and continued slicing through the rubber, starting to expose more of Sylvia's bare skin. she slowed as she worked her way between the girl's chest, careful not to slice the sensitive curves there. Sylvia felt herself growing nervous as time went on, the suit seeming to constrict her even more tightly, as if holding fast to her. She was also fully aware of Dominic's slowly retreating footsteps, until suddenly-

"DOMINIC! WATCH OUT!" Candi cried.

Everything happened very suddenly. There was a loud crash, a sound that could have only been made by Dominic tripping over something. Mara flinched from the noise, causing her hand to slip. A sharp, burning pain caused Sylvia to cry out and shut her eyes, and she felt a strange sensation come over her.

When she opened her eyes once more, Mara was no longer standing over her. Sylvia clutched at the wound, groaning from the stinging pain as she tried to sit up. Thankfully, it didn't seem to go very deep, and most of the pain was simply from shock. It was then that she realized that Mara had been flung across the room, thankfully caught midair by Candi.

Everyone was staring directly at her, wide-eyed. They were silent for a moment, Candi setting a frazzled Mara back down onto the floor.

"No way..." Dominic spoke first, still picking himself off of the floor from his own tumble.

"So she did pass them on..." Mesmerelda's face was stern, hundreds of thoughts clearly circling through her mind rapidly.

"You, like, have powers!!! Oh my gosh!!!" Candi was ecstatic, bouncing on her heels with unrestrained excitement. Mara was quiet, sheepishly brushing herself off and setting the knife down. She gave an indignant look before poofing away without a word. Mesmerelda started to walk closer to the confused girl as she looked down at herself.

The suit had separated from her body from the waist up. Not only that, it was still moving, the sliced pieces now two snakelike tendrils. They waved back and forth, moving on their own, as if protecting Sylvia's damaged flesh. She watched in utter disbelief, and it wasn't until she began to calm down that they slowly returned to her body, covering it up once again.

"It... the suit it... moved on it's own..." Sylvia was shaking, staring in shock at herself, her wound completely forgotten.

"No... not exactly..." Mesmerelda crouched next to her, shaking her head. "Candi is right, Sylvia..."

"...You've been gifted the power of rubbermancy."


End file.
